


Tsukimi

by torri_jirou



Category: Kagrra
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний раз он видел такие яркие звезды и полную луну дома, на Хоккайдо. Тогда они с Нао часто расходились по домам затемно, потому что помещение для репетиций школьной рок-группы освобождалось вечером, после занятий музыкального кружка. Нао боялся темноты и Изуми делал большой крюк, провожая друга почти до самого дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukimi

Сиреневая хризантема на обоях растеклась в полумраке блеклым серым пятном. Изуми смотрел на нее пока не стало казаться, что широкие лепестки зашевелились. Тогда он повернулся на спину и некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, слабо надеясь, что усталость возьмет свое.  
Зудяще ныли плечи, от усталости щипало в глазах, но голова была ясной, а перед мысленным взором стоп-кадрами мелькали самые яркие эпизоды концерта и в ушах до сих пор шумело: «Анкоре! Анкоре!»  
Изуми вздохнул и открыл глаза. Вернувшись в номер, он был так вымотан, что поленился задернуть шторы, а теперь яркий свет уличного фонаря освещал комнату до мельчайших деталей, косыми квадратами лежал на полу. Потом Изуми вспомнил, что его номер находится на четвертом этаже, так что вряд ли это фонарь светит в окно. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, Изуми прошлепал босыми ногами к окну, взялся за шторы, но вдруг отдернул кружевную тюлевую занавеску и прилип к стеклу.  
Полная луна висела так низко над неподвижной гладью черного озера, что лунный заяц, при желании, мог окунуть лапу в воду. Два старых дерева гинко курчавились молодой листвой на раскидистых ветках. Ясные, четко прорисованные на светлом небе звезды, как будто замораживали своим светом весенний воздух. Далеко на той стороне озера, огни поселков и деревень, разбросанные по холмам, казались земными звездами.  
Последний раз он видел такие яркие звезды и полную луну дома, на Хоккайдо. Тогда они с Нао часто расходились по домам затемно, потому что помещение для репетиций школьной рок-группы освобождалось вечером, после занятий музыкального кружка. Нао боялся темноты и Изуми делал большой крюк, провожая друга почти до самого дома. Они шли, болтали обо всем подряд – девчонках, машинах, школе, но больше всего о музыке. А над деревьями частного парка меняла свои фазы луна. Потом, в Токио от нее осталась только узкая полоска света на полу маленькой комнаты над дядиным магазином. Но Нао все так же боялся темноты, и было ужасно весело его пугать и разыгрывать. Изуми тихо засмеялся, вспомнив, как Нао перебирался на его половину комнаты и спихивал с футона, ворча, что за свою вредность Изуми теперь придется спать на полу.  
Пейзаж перед глазами был почти точной копией той картины, что висела в фойе отеля над стойкой регистратора. На картине огни на противоположной стороне озера убрали, ради большей романтичности образа. И луна не такая громадная. Они тогда долго ждали завершения регистрации и успели вдоволь насмотреться. Шин даже выдал что-то про девонский период и успел прочитать маленькую лекцию про кистеперых рыб и вымирающих трилобитов. А пожилая дама за стойкой с достоинством рассказала о легенде связанной с этим озером. Про влюбленную пару, несчастную утопленницу и призрак, который в полнолуние выбирается на берег. Акия немедленно обозвал призрак трилобитом и начал сочинять ужастик про то, как он ночью выбирается из озера и бродит по отелю, оставляя за собой лужи и скользкие водоросли на полу.  
Интересно, Нао до сих пор боится темноты и призраков? Изуми усмехнулся собственным мыслям, протянул руку и взял со стола сотовый. Не отрывая взгляда от луны, которая успела уже зайти за дерево, набрал знакомый номер. И как только услышал сонное «Алло», немедленно завыл в трубку:  
— Наааао! Ты слыыыыышишь? Ты слышишь, как призрак встает из воды? Полная луна зовет егоооо. Он идет за тобой. Берегииииись, Наааао!  
Нао неразборчиво ругнулся и нажал отбой. Изуми вздохнул. Все правильно, мальчик, который выпрашивал конфеты вырос и больше ничего не боится. Что ж, осталось только бросить последний взгляд на призрачное озеро и луну, сочинить печальное:

Полная луна светит  
Призраки спят в глубине  
Старый друг сейчас далеко.

Задернуть шторы и отправится спать.  
Стук в дверь больше походил на невнятное царапанье. Изуми даже вздрогнул – еще неизвестно за кем приходят призраки. Он подошел к двери и секунду помедлил, может стоит спросить кто там за дверью, но устыдился и молча открыл.  
Взъерошенный, сонный Нао обнимал подушку, стоя в одном тапочке и поджав босую ногу.  
— Через два татами было легче перебираться, — буркнул он, проходя в комнату.


End file.
